


Неприкаянные

by Ilana_Toss



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Mini, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: NC17, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilana_Toss/pseuds/Ilana_Toss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Банда Кокуё. Оргия всех со всеми вскоре после первого побега из тюрьмы</p>
            </blockquote>





	Неприкаянные

**Author's Note:**

> написано по заявке 2 - 3 в сообществе Rebornkink

Они до сих пор не могут в это поверить. Свободны. Их свобода пахнет гнилыми досками, сыростью, мышами и ржавым железом. Маленький домик посреди леса, давно покинутый не то лесничим, не то дровосеком, вмещает их четверых, будто так и задумано.

Мукуро улыбается мыслям сообщников и с беззвучным вздохом обмякает на руках у Ланчии. Физически Мукуро слабее их всех, без них ему сейчас не выжить.

Ланчия осторожно опускает его на продавленную кушетку, накрытую вытертым покрывалом. Там даже есть подушка — тонкая, плоская, слежавшаяся. От всей постели пахнет сыростью и мышами.

Мукуро вытягивает руку вверх и растопыривает пальцы, вертя ладонь перед глазами. Кожа у него на запястье полупрозрачная, темно-розовая на костяшках, толстые голубые вены проступают под ней выпуклой вязью слов неведомого языка. Его рука такая… человеческая на вид — и это после всех пройденных испытаний.

От воспоминаний об этом Мукуро начинает бить крупная дрожь. Холодно, слишком холодно, он потратил почти все свои силы, чтобы дать возможность всем четверым уйти от преследования. Ему надо стать сильнее, чтобы защитить их.

Мукуро злится на собственную слабость, из уголка левого, человеческого глаза по щеке катится слезинка — тоже человеческая, и тоже холодная, как все вокруг. Он заставляет себя повернуть голову, посмотреть на свою маленькую армию. Ланчия сидит на полу, безучастно прислонившись к стене. Кэн бродит из угла в угол, что-то вынюхивая — наверное, ищет хоть что-нибудь из еды. Чикуса просто бродит по комнате, без определенной цели, время от времени останавливаясь и качая головой в ответ на собственные мысли. Банда умалишенных. Не нужные никому, кроме Мукуро.

Он слабо шевелит рукой, делает попытку приподняться — и три напряженных взгляда впиваются в него. Их обладатели в любой момент готовы сорваться со своих мест — на помощь.

— Холодно, — слетает с его губ почти неосознанное.

Кэн тут же оказывается рядом, хватает его вялое запястье, дышит на него жарко и часто. Мукуро почти видит, как горячее дыхание, касаясь его кожи, превращается в холодный туман. Чикуса деликатно садится на край постели, естественным жестом кладет ладонь на его колено. Ланчия неуловимо перетекает от стены к изголовью кушетки, кажется, даже не меняя позы. От них, от всех троих, веет теплом, но его слишком мало, чтобы согреть Мукуро.

— Холодно, — шепчет он почти жалобно. Мукуро давно не чувствовал себя таким беспомощным, и это невероятно злит. Надо как можно скорее восстановить силы.

Первым начинает Кэн. Он втягивает в рот средний палец Мукуро, обводя языком подушечку и ноготь. Ведет губами по раскрытой ладони, слегка царапает зубами тонкое запястье. В то же время Чикуса начинает поглаживать его ногу, продвигаясь от колена к паху. Ланчия пододвигается ближе, запускает пальцы в спутанные, тусклые волосы Мукуро, задевая ногтями кожу головы. От этих прикосновений исходит щекочущее тепло, становится чуть легче дышать, и Мукуро улыбается. Ланчия мягко тянет его с кровати на себя, Кэн едва успевает убраться в сторону, и Мукуро стекает на пол — то есть, на горячего, такого удобного Ланчию.

Их одежда — тюремные тряпки, готовые в любую минуту рассыпаться в руках, чтобы снять их, не требуется усилий. Надо подобрать новую одежду для них четверых, рассеянно думает Мукуро, мысли ворочаются в голове смерзшимися глыбами льда. Но это — потом, сейчас имеют значение только тела, способные согреть и спасти. И молчание — лучшее музыкальное сопровождение для этого.

Мукуро скользит в сознание Ланчии именно в тот момент, когда Ланчия входит в него самого. Быть сразу в обоих телах, чувствовать вдвое больше — это так приятно, что обычный секс не идет ни в какое сравнение. От неторопливых, ритмичных толчков Ланчии, от его рук, сжатых на худых ягодицах, не дающих безвольно осесть на пол, по телу Мукуро разбегаются теплые искры.

Этих искр становится больше, когда Чикуса накрывает ртом его член, пока еще вялый и мягкий. Длинный, сутулый Чикуса сосет, как профессиональная шлюха — забирает глубоко в глотку, щекочет языком уздечку и расщелину на головке, лижет гладкие, безволосые яйца. Каких-то несколько минут — и член наливается кровью, подрагивает нетерпеливо, и Чикуса скользит языком по толстой вене. Его движения становятся беспорядочнее, когда Ланчия и Кэн одновременно принимаются за дело. Чикуса толкается в рот Ланчии, пока Кэн вылизывает ему анус, толкаясь туда пальцами. Чикуса — любимая шлюха Мукуро, и он должен быть хорошо растянут, прежде чем Мукуро позволит ему насадиться на свой член.

Он касается поочередно всех трех сознаний, и в каждом чувствует готовность отдать ему все, что угодно. От этого тоже становится теплее.

Мукуро чувствует, что Чикуса готов кончить, и отталкивает его от себя. Тот покорно разворачивается спиной к нему, седлая грудь Ланчии. Заведя руку за спину, он нащупывает горячий, мокрый от слюны член и направляет его в себя. Мукуро прикрывает глаза. Тепло расходится по телу от члена щекотными волнами, заставляет кровь бежать по венам быстрее. Ланчия замирает, предоставляя Мукуро двигаться самому. Чикуса тоже стоит, не шевелясь. Мукуро раскачивается вверх и вниз, как на качелях когда-то в детстве, только на этот раз качелями является он сам. Вверх — и Чикуса глухо стонет. Вниз — и у Ланчии перехватывает дыхание. Тело движется само, с каждым толчком обретая силу, но чего-то не хватает. Не греет до конца.

Кэн смотрит на все это, ожесточенно дроча себе. А потом оказывается позади Мукуро, вцепляется пальцами в костлявые бедра и тычется горячим членом между ягодицами. Чуть не отшвырнув его в первую секунду, Мукуро расслабляется — возможно, это именно то, что необходимо сегодня, чтобы полностью восстановить силы. Не попробуешь — не узнаешь.

Кэн разочарованно рычит, когда у него ничего не получается, и Мукуро шагает в его сознание. Обводит его пальцем собственный растянутый анус, надавливает, проникая внутрь, добавляет второй палец и прижимается туда же головкой члена. Не сразу, но у него получается преодолеть сопротивление своих мышц — каждая вспышка боли отзывается в его теле жарким наслаждением. Дальше можно позволить Кэну действовать самому, и Мукуро возвращает ему контроль над телом.

С торжествующим воплем Кэн толкается вглубь. Мукуро сейчас чувствует себя каждым из участников действа. Он одновременно вбивается в узкую задницу и принимает в себя свой же член, ощущает внутри сразу два члена, и трется ими друг о друга. Обжигающие волны накатывают одна за другой, возводя удовольствие в превосходную степень. Он давно согрелся, сквозь его тело проходит уже не тепло, а чистейшая сила.

Ланчия кончает первым, Кэн — сразу вслед за ним. Мукуро тянется к разуму Чикусы и одновременно — к его члену, сжимает подобравшуюся мошонку, прислушиваясь к последним толчкам внутри себя — и чувствует, как его скручивает в судороге оргазма. Чикуса хрипло стонет, почти падая на Ланчию, и пачкает пальцы Мукуро теплой спермой.

Кэн обнимает его, прижимается щекой к спине — Мукуро уверен, что тот сейчас по-кошачьи жмурится и облизывается. Он отпихивает в сторону Чикусу и сам умиротворенно прижимается к груди Ланчии. В такие моменты можно позволить себе слегка понежничать — пока никто не соображает. Их сила к жизни, которой они добровольно поделились с ним сейчас, перекатывается в жилах. Хорошо. Тепло.

Мощные руки Ланчии обнимают его, надежно защищая от окружающего мира. Но Мукуро не нужна защита, и он, словно неловко повернувшись, безошибочно впечатывается острым коленом Ланчии в пах. Поднимается, не спеша убрать ногу, и улыбается. Привычная улыбка растягивает его губы, как вставшая на место деталька паззла. Она — тоже часть его силы.

Мукуро перебирается обратно на кушетку, по-прежнему пахнущую мышами, устраивается там, как римский сенатор. Ланчия отползает обратно к стене, вновь теряя всякий интерес к происходящему. Кэн и Чикуса снова начинают слоняться по комнате, ни разу не сталкиваясь друг с другом. Мукуро смотрит на них из-под опущенных ресниц и лениво размышляет о том, что скоро ему перестанет хватать этих троих. Его сила растет, и для ее восстановления нужно больше людей. 

Через несколько минут он отправит Кэна на охоту, пусть притащит из леса что-нибудь мясное. Ланчию отпускать куда-то далеко опасно, в последнее время контроль Мукуро над ним не совсем стабилен, так что навстречу Бёрдсу с М.М. надо будет послать Чикусу. Еще четверо — если Бёрдс до сих пор таскает за собой тех психованных близнецов — неплохое подспорье на первое время. До тех пор, пока он не подчинит себе сознание одного маленького японского мальчика.

А пока можно подремать.


End file.
